


Alliances formed

by CorinaLannister



Category: Black Sails, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alliances, Crossover, M/M, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: James Norrington and James McGraw find a common enemy. Or are they even an enemy?
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/James Norrington
Kudos: 4
Collections: Black Sails Holiday Exchange 2020





	Alliances formed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ararelitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ararelitus/gifts).



They were both sitting in the tavern enjoying what would be their second to last night of shore leave. Port Royal was a place which pirates feared so they would never dare enter or attack. They were perfectly safe there. Safe enough to have a few drinks, respectable ones, and to let their guard down. The tavern was quite full, a vibrant place bustling with activity. It was a place where everyone went, there were rooms, cards, less than legal opportunities that the Royal Navy may or may not turn a blind eye to. Such things were allowed as they made for a better more productive crew when they eventually set sail. Shore leave was the highlight and the one thing which wasn’t so regimented. 

“What do you think about us setting sail in a few days?” McGraw asked Norrington, his voice was a little strained. They would be on the same ship, at the same ranking. There was a notorious competitiveness between them. It would be difficult for them to be confined to the same ship. It was trial enough for them to sit about and discuss their general plan to keep everyone in line while they were onboard. 

“I should like to think that it’ll be a breeze. A breeze that may knock you overboard,” Norrington replied. 

“Aye. I’ll drink to that, but for the other way around. That’ll solve all of the admirals problems. Less infighting that way,” McGraw downed the rest of his drink before throwing a wink out to Norrington. 

A chuckle came from Norrington as the statement was true. Ever since they joined the Royal Navy they kept clashing with each other over the silliest of things. Both had a desire to rise up in the rankings which put them off to a rocky start with one another. Whomever had decided to put them on the same ship, they must have had too much rum or were a pirate themselves. 

McGraw who had started to show mirth instantly sobered up, making Norrington straighten up too. Something was wrong, knowing their signals for danger was one of their advantages. 

“James,” Admiral Hennessey’s voice sounded from behind him. 

“Sir,” they both replied at the same time, saluting their superior office despite not being on duty. They were both sharing in their time off from being lieutenants. Although business was often a topic of conversation between them. 

“That’s right. How could I forget that you’re both named James? I suppose it is a good thing we usually refer to you as either McGraw or Norrington. Otherwise it would get awfully confusing. I have come here bearing news. The Endeavour is ready to set sail momentarily. It shall be underway tomorrow morn.”

McGraw and Norrington looked at each other. They had inadvertently spent what could possibly be their last day apart for many moons, together. 

“Is there any news on who is first and on who is second lieutenant?” McGraw asked, his whole countenance on edge. Norrington was on edge too. This would decide how things were going to be over their next voyage. And possibly future ones too. 

“It has been decided that Norrington will be second lieutenant,” McGraw smirked in victory. He had achieved the win over Norrington, “McGraw you shall be third lieutenant, Hamilton will be the first lieutenant.” 

“Thanks for the news, Admiral Hennesey,” Norrington said, a clear dismissal of his superior. It mattered not though as the Admiral had already started walking away. 

Norrington patted McGraw on the knee under the table as he watched McGraw start to crumble. The gesture shocked them both. Their eyes met quickly as Norrington withdrew his hand. Their look on each other lingered for a little too long, Norrington would even say that McGraw's eyes had drifted down to his lips. . 

They both started to say something at the same time.

“I cannot believe this-” McGraw started to say as Norrington started to appease him. Then there was silence as they both conceded to let the other talk. 

“You first, Norrington. Seeing as you will have the upper hand soon,” McGraw said as he leaned back in his chair. 

“You and I both know that one of us deserved to be first. I think we should come to some kind of an alliance,” Norrington said, his aptitude for negotiating a situation to his favour coming to light. 

“I’m listening.” 

“I say we should try and one up Hamilton. Try and make it seem like we are the more competent ones.”

“I think that is a very good idea. We should do this. Hamilton will not know what hit him.”

“So we have a deal then. Forgo all of our past history until such a time that we are not bound to be on the same ship following another whom we do not know,” Norrington stated, holding his hand out for McGraw to shake. 

“You know, you sound awfully like a pirate. They would be scheming like this," McGraw said. Not quite taking the hand just yet. 

“Better the pirate you know than the one you don’t,” Norrington said, regretting it immediately as he had just referred to them both as being pirates. 

Norrington started to lower his still raised hand when it was grasped by McGraw who shook it, firmly. The handshake lasted a beat longer than was just friendly. This was the start of something more. Something that was beyond just friendship. 

Neither of them knew quite what to say after that. They both sat in silence for a little while. The busy patronage of the tavern was a mere distraction to them from each other. Despite their imminent prolonged proximity to each other they chose to spend their last evening sitting with each other. 

At least Norrington still had his drink to sip. McGraw had finished his so he was left to stare at Norrington. He would often be caught staring, and would have to quickly avert his eyes to the table or the wall behind him. 

Soon enough the tavern was closing, it was nearing dawn. When they both left the tavern they paused. What could they say as their parting words? 

“If you’re not at the ship when we raise the anchor I’m going to leave you behind. Alliance or not. That is a promise,” Norrington said to McGraw, his parting words making McGraw glare at him. “Don’t forget that I do have authority over you.” 

McGraw punched Norrington on the shoulder, “You’re not going to let me forget that, are you?”


End file.
